The spectral and thermodynamic properties of charge transfer complexes formed from several aminopyridine donors and iodine acceptor will be studied in non-polar solutions containing inverted micelles of Aerosol OT. Interaction between the individual donors and acceptor with these micelles will also be investigated. The effect of micelle solubilized water on the donors, acceptor and charge transfer complexes will be studied. The experimental methods to be used include spectrophotometry in the ultraviolet and visible regions and proton magnetic resonance.